


Perfect

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, First Dance, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, the Doctor finally gets happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Songfic based on Perfect by Ed Sheeran- Tentoo and Rose's wedding dance





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than my usual stuff, but I hope you guys like it!!!!

 

       Since the day he had been left in Pete’s World with Rose, he studied her, more intently than he ever had, trying to figure out every little thing that she liked, what would make her happy. He'd been finely attuned to this before, of course, but this was different. This was…. with intent. 

        He was so intense about it that when he proposed, Rose was hardly surprised, and had her answer at the rest. 

        Their wedding day, surprisingly, went off without a hitch, and they'd all come back to the Tyler Mansion for the reception. Rose looked over at the Doctor, absolutely in awe of the whole situation. 

        “I'm married to an alien,” she told him as they danced their first dance together. 

        He grinned at her. “Well spotted. Think you should investigate?”

        “Might do, later.”

       They both laughed and she cuddled up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  

“Thank you,” he said softly against her hair.  She almost raised her head but instead snuggled closer against him, enjoying the feel of his hand on her back, bare becasue of the way it was cut.

“What? For what?” Rose asked, giggling a little. 

“For putting up with me.  For marrying me.  For falling in love with me.  For seeing more in me than a broken soldier.”

“Guess I should thank you for falling in love with an estate girl, then.”

He shook his head as other couples started to join them on the dance floor.  “No, Rose, you’re a  _ princess.” _

“That’s sweet.”

“No, I’m… I’m serious, you are my queen.”

“You are very cheesy today.”

“It’s the champagne.”

She giggled and cuddled up against him. “I’ll call you Prince Doctor.”

“Oh… No, don’t do that.  Really, that’s horrible.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

He groaned. “Don’t.”

She giggled.  “So, we’ve got some time before they serve dinner,” she said. 

“If I get you out of that dress, Rose, I’ll never be able to get you back in it.”

Rose laughed openly and pulled back to look at him. “No!  No, that is not what I meant.  I think we should go dance by the TARDIS, in the garden, since we couldn't let her in here.”

He looked down at her with absolute love shining in his eyes and he nodded.  “That’s brilliant.”

They were able to slip out unnoticed, surprisingly, and Rose threaded her arm through his as they walked into the garden, lit by fairy lights with the TARDIS sitting and humming happily at the outer edge of the rosebed (which the Doctor did not think was a coincidence).  

She let go of the Doctor and kicked her shoes off before trotting over to the TARDIS and leaning her hand on the door.    
“Hello,” She said, “You’re almost all grown up, thought you might want to see us on our wedding day.”

The Doctor stood behind her, smiling a little at Rose talking to their ship.  It was really beautiful and he thought his single heart might explode with love for her.  

Rose gave the TARDIS a little hug and turned around to come back to the Doctor.  “You hear the music?”

“Mm-hm,” he said, reaching for her waist.  She went towards him and let him cuddle up to her in a dance that was too close for the comfort of her parents.  

They danced to the music that strained in through from the ballroom inside, and Rose smiled when she heard the Doctor singing quietly into her ear.  He had a good voice, which had terribly surprised her when he had sang to her the first time, but she  _ loved  _ it, and now that she knew he could sing, she tried to get him to sing with her whenever possible.

She curled her toes into the cool grass and swayed with him, near her mother’s flowers, the TARDIS singing happily in her head as the Doctor’s warm breath hit her ear with song of his own. 

Rose had never felt so happy. This was what life was all about, she realized.  The moments of love and adventure and everything that mattered.  She didn’t think she would ever deserve something like this, and she knew the Doctor thought things like that as well, which made them appreciate each other all the more.  He held her with a touch of a man who was absolutely positively in love, and she was helpless to it.

“You look perfect,” he whispered to her, squeezing her closer to him.

“Thanks,” she said, her voice coming out far more breathily than she meant it to.

“I mean it,” he said, pulling back to look at her in the face. “This, the way you are, the way you  _ glowed  _ when you came down the aisle to me.  Nine hundred years of time and space and I have never seen anyone more beautiful.”

Part of her wanted to tease him, but instead she teared up and offered him a watery smile.  “I love you,” she told him, instead of thanking him.  “I love the way you look at me, and how you take care of me when I’m sick, and I love how you are with Tony.  I love everything about you.”

“Even when I annoy you?” 

She nodded. “Yeah,” she said, “Even when you annoy me.  Because I love you hopelessly.”

“I should hope there’s hope,” he said, nudging his nose against hers.  He kissed her softly then, one of the first kisses they’d shared since becoming man and wife, and she pushed her hand into his hair, drawing him even closer to her. 

The moment seemed to last forever, the music touching her just like his hands on her.  It was a chaste kiss, one that was born out of simple love, nothing more, nothing urgent, just the touch of someone who loved her completely. 

She pulled back from the kiss and wrapped her arms all the way around his neck, drawing him closer.

“I don’t deserve you,” he said softly.

“Yes you do,” she said, “The universe owed you happiness.”

He laughed a little.  “I’m serious,” he said, “You are the most important woman I have ever met in my life, and I don’t know how to tell you that.”

She smiled and showed him her wedding set on her left hand.  “You gave me you.  That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Doctor.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and laughed a little. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They danced until Jackie came out to find them, but she couldn’t bear to be angry when she saw the happy glow on her daughter’s face, and the look of complete adoration on the Doctor’s. 

“Oh, you lumps, come on, you have to be there for dinner.”  
Rose forgot her shoes on the way in, and danced the rest of the night barefoot, her happiness shining so strongly that everyone could see it.  

And the Doctor?  Well, he’d been glowing since the day he met her.

  
_I don’t deserve this, you look perfect tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Please review?


End file.
